


I don’t think they like me

by literarybug94



Series: Seventeen [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarybug94/pseuds/literarybug94
Summary: WHat happens when Aria gets shoved into already established Kpop boy band Seventeen?
Series: Seventeen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644346
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I don’t think they like me

It was hard being a foreign trainee. I knew it would be difficult even though my mom is Korean and my father is American, but I wanted to be an idol. Be someone that people wanted to emulate, that people copied the choreo’s, chanted fan chants. I wanted that type of lifestyle. 

Being partially American, I was already at a disadvantage. I did not have my mother’s petite Korean genes. Instead I was cursed with curves and a smaller size. I was teased mercilessly for my weight. I weighed the most of the other girls and was probably the smallest trainee at Pledis Entertainment. 

However, my size didn’t slow me down. I was one of the top dancers in the trainees. Always top of my company assessments. Which is why it was so nervewracking to have the CEO of Pledis coming down to watch our assessments. 

This was the talk of the entire section, since the CEO only came when they had a new group they wanted to debut or when they needed another member. Often times this could also mean that the person chosen would dance or be the backup singer at the awards show. We all wanted to show him our best. 

“Jefferson-Kim Aria,” teacher Song called out when we were grabbing water. “Stay after, the rest of you leave.”

I gulped, but remained in the corner of the room. The rest of the girls in the class were snickering. I think they wanted me to fail and leave. Which, granted, I could not fault them for, but it was still hard to survive in such a cut-throat industry. 

“PD-nim wanted to talk with you,” Song said. 

“You have consistently been awarded the top marks during your assessments,” the intimidating man said. “I think you have great potential.”

“Thank you, sir,” I bowed to the man. 

“I have recently come to the conclusion that I need to add another member to one of my groups. I think you would contribute to the group greatly,” he mentioned, piquing my interest. Adding me to an already established group? Was he crazy?

“Thank you for the consideration,” I said, polite. 

“Tonight, go back your belongings. The manager will be around tomorrow to pick you up. You will meet your new group tomorrow,” the man affirmed. “Don’t let me down.”

“I won’t sir,” I bowed as he left, before casting a helpless look at our teacher. 

That night I packed my belongings into a duffel bag. As a trainee I didn’t have much – two pairs of workout clothes, some jeans, skirts, dresses, sweats, and hoodies. Then my personal belongings like my laptop, cords, notebooks, etc. 

It was a lot more than I anticipated, I’ll be honest. Since coming to Korea my parents had sent me some things, along with buying random items I would need at the local markets and consignment stores. The one thing I missed about home was my lack of books. I could go to the library, but there was something soothing about having books to call your own. 

“Is that everything?” The man who came to pick me up asked. I nodded. “My name is Jeon Younghwan, I will be your manager from now on.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” I bowed to the kind man in front of me. He nodded and put my two bags into the trunk of the van he was driving. 

“I will take you to meet your group today. After leaving you there, I will drop your items off at the dorms. You won’t have to worry about your bags,” he mentioned. I nodded, smoothing down my skirt. 

“Will I have to do anything like dance?” I asked him, pulling on my seatbelt. 

“Yes, there is a dance practice scheduled this afternoon,” Manager Jeon said. I nodded. 

“Then before we go up, can I grab an extra change of clothes?” I scrunched my nose. “I didn’t think that I would be doing anything strenuous the first day.”

“You look very pretty,” he smiled at me, before turning on the radio. When the car came to a stop at a redlight, he turned to me. “You are the youngest in the group now.”

“I’m the maknae?” I cringed. This was the hardest role to fill, especially in an already established group. The maknae was used to being babied and treated special, therefore, I cannot imagine what will happen when a new individual comes into the mxi. 

“Yes, by about ten months,” the manager thought for a moment. Then we were off to the company building where I was quick to grab a pair of shoes, leggings, and an oversized top. 

“Good?”

“Yes, sir,” I bowed and followed the manager into the building. It felt strange for the manager not to press the normal floor number for where trainees go every day. I felt my fingers itching to press level two, but the manager hit level 5. 

“Are you feeling okay?” The manager asked. 

“A bit nervous,” I managed to mumble. “Feel like I might vomit.”

“Don’t do that,” Jeon laughed. “It’ll be fine. I’ve been with this group for years now.”

“So they are well established?” I gulped. This wasn’t making me feel any better. 

“Of course,” he laughed as the elevator doors popped open with a ding. We walked down the hallway to the dance room where the manager opened the door. 

I walked in to see the thirteen members of Seventeen assembled. My heart lept into my throat. Not only was I a latecomer, but this was an all male group. I knew based on their videos that they were sweet, but they had never faced a situation such as this before. 

“Boys, this is your latest member,” Manager Jeon called out. The whole room went silent as they processed those words. “Jefferson-Kim Aria.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” I bowed to the thirteen boys. I didn’t want to meet their eyes, but knew I would have to in a moment. When I raised my eyes, my heart lodged into my throat. They were mad. 

“Hi,” the greetings were short and to the point. 

“I don’t think they like me,” I whispered to the manager who only patted my head. 

“Please take care of her,” he warned. “I will give you all some time to get to know each other. Dance practice starts in an hour.”


End file.
